


After School

by Zb94



Category: Topp Dogg (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 15:03:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13033671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zb94/pseuds/Zb94
Summary: On a typical Tuesday afternoon, Byungjoo is near death. His homework is steadily sucking away his soul. He can't stand it anymore. Getting online is the obvious cure to his crushing boredom, and its going great until he's sent a link to a video of a boy he totally did NOT think was gorgeous, doing very sexual things that were totally NOT turning him on. He was OBVIOUSLY only still watching because of how creepy it was that the guy looked like his best friend, Hansol. But that was pretty hard to explain when Hansol himself walked in, catching him red handed (and red faced).





	After School

     Calculus is the invention of Satan. This is one thing Byungjoo is certain of as he glances over the open textbook in front of him, splayed out amongst his balled up papers and a dog eared notebook, a mathematical spillage making his already rumpled bedclothes look even less organized than usual. His brows are furrowed as he taps the back of his pencil to paper, an obnoxious click-click-click tapping out in lieu of the normally muted pat of an eraser. His own had been worn down to nothing, existing now only in the shavings that were littered throughout his homework. There was no way they'd learned this, he assured himself, before the angel on his shoulder rather irritatingly pointed out that maybe if he woke up on time instead of sleeping through his first-period calculus lesson, he may not be so confused. He sighed and it quickly transformed into a groan, papers crunching as he fell forward in defeat onto the pile.  
    Maybe a quick break would refresh him so he could focus better. Yeah, that'd do it.  
      The assignment was forgotten as soon as the glow of his laptop screen was in front of him, the computer plopped carelessly atop his books. His Facebook page was still pulled up from when he'd checked it before school, and within moments he had fallen into the click of the keyboard beneath his fingertips as he tapped away at message responses. He was far from popular, but the tight knit group of friends he belonged to were incredibly welcoming and generally outspoken, their group chat chiming out a new message alert every few seconds. A goofy smile was plastered on his face as the lot of them exchanged petty disses, childish and good-humored.   
      Ji-Whore: dude!!! You gotta see this!  
      The messaged pinged up in a new tab, a private conversation, and Byungjoo snickered at the custom nickname he'd assigned to his friend. Jiho was an interesting character, so it was anyone's guess as to what the boy could have been so excited about. In the past such exuberant intros had lead to everything from mundane reveals of flattering selfies to bomb drops of life changing information about their friends or classmates. Byungjoo replied with eager intrigue, leaning in and typing at lightening speeds,  
        BitchJoo: waddup brah?  
       Ji-Whore: I found this porno last night  
      Ji-Whore: don't ask any questions k  
       Ji-Whore: but I'm pretty sure this guy is your ideal type  
        BitchJoo: ...  
        BitchJoo: you thought of me when you were watching porn?  
        JiWhore: no. Questions. Byungjoo.  
       JiWhore: want the link or not?  
        Byungjoo glanced at the door of his bedroom, making sure it was latched lest one of his parents walk by and peek in. They had a habit of doing that, ever since he'd snuck in his sophomore-year girlfriend on a day he thought his parents were both out. As it so happened his mom had stayed home sick from work, only to be roused from her cough-syrup induced slumber by the thumping beat of some raunchy RnB song Byungjoo had assumed would get him laid. The girl was thoroughly unimpressed, and his mother was beyond pissed. Now, regular check ups were a trend, and he'd lost the luxury of a lock on his door. He bit his bottom lip and wondered for a brief moment if the middle of the day on a Tuesday, with everyone home, was truly the best time to be accepting pornography recommendations from what was undoubtedly his dumbest friend.  
      BitchJoo: ....go on  
        The next message from Jiho was merely a link, the URL displaying the name of a site Byungjoo was slightly ashamed to admit he knew well. The front page of the site prompted him to promise he was at least eighteen, and a smug pride welled inside, an undeserving sense of satisfaction ebbing at his subconscious now that he was finally, as of scarcely three months ago, able to answer that honestly. His face flushed almost immediately when the video buffered to show a boy with a small stature seated in an office chair, the film grainy and clearly filmed with a low quality webcam. He was looking directly into the camera with a deceivingly innocent smile playing on kitten-curled lips. His eyes were wide and unwavering, the tips of his bangs nearly grazing his eyelashes where the straight-cut had overgrown to be just shy of blinding. Byungjoo's face burned and he cursed Jiho. The man on his screen held an undeniable resemblance to his best friend, whom Jiho frequently asserted he must be secretly in love with (which he absolutely, definitely was not, he reassured himself). Though certain features made it obvious it wasn't him, it really was startling the way their demeanors coincided. He made a note in the back of his mind to be sure and punch Jiho the next time he saw him.  
        The fair boy on the screen unzipped his hoodie to reveal a bare chest. Nimble fingers trailed down the pale plains of his body, slow and coy while he smirked at the lens. Byungjoo was already well aware this was all a stupid prank by Jiho, and yet he couldn't seem to tear his gaze away from the spectacle. A thousand excuses for why flooded his brain and he picked his favorite, 'I'm only watching because its so creepy how similar they are.' He gulped roughly, gave another wary glance at his doorway, and settled back against the headboard. Soon enough the amateur camwhore had his pants undone, his face red and twisted in calculated, exaggerated pleasure as he palmed himself through his boxers. Byungjoo's face was redder, his lip held tight between teeth while he rather determinedly willed himself to ignore his half mast state. His eyebrows shot up when he saw the talent lifting his hips off the seat to slide off his pants, hip bones shadowed elegantly and begging to be gripped. The new view of skin was so titillating that Byungjoo failed to hear the faint squeak of his bedroom door.

.


End file.
